darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1200
Justin feels compelled to go to the locked room. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in Parallel Time, and the fate of all who live at the great house depends on Justin Collins' struggle to live, for when he dies one member of the family, chosen by lottery, must spend the night in a mysterious room. A night which will bring death or madness to the unlucky man. But if he survives the curse will be ended. So the family waits, hoping Justin's time has not come. But their only assurance is that no one has seen the specter of the Woman in White, a figure who always appears before the death and the lottery to come. Morgan walks through the woods on his way back to Collinwood. He looks off in the distance and sees the Woman in White. Act I Melanie tends to Justin at Collinwood. She looks out the window and sees the Woman in White, which sends her into a panic. Justin notices she is frightened and races to the window, where he too sees the Woman in White, and knows that he is about to die. Downstairs, Morgan informs Gabriel that he has seen the Woman in White. Gabriel also begins to panic and starts drinking as Morgan tells him the lottery will be held again soon. Gabriel declares his intention to flee Collinsport immediately, but Morgan stops him. Act II Morgan reminds Gabriel that the “he” and the curse will follow him if ever left Collinwood, and someone must spend the night in the room and emerge sane and alive the following morning. Later, Bramwell arrives at Collinwood and finds Gabriel in the drawing room, still drinking. Bramwell has come to see Justin, but Gabriel forbids him. Gabriel asks Bramwell many questions about his adventures outside of Collinsport, and Bramwell sadly admits he is still as penniless as he was when he left. After both trade barbs with each other, Gabriel tells Bramwell the only thing he’ll get as a result of Justin’s impending death is a place in the lottery. Bramwell says since the Collins family has never done anything for him, he won’t participate. Upstairs, Morgan scolds Melanie for allowing Justin to leave his bed and see the Woman in White. Justin then wakes up and claims, “She is here!” Act III Justin begins to suffer and orders Morgan to leave the room. Downstairs, Quentin thanks Bramwell for his concern over Justin’s health and invites him into the drawing room, where Gabriel is still drinking. Gabriel contemplates different ideas as to how to avoid the lottery; Quentin calls him a coward and insists he will be a part of it. Meanwhile, Justin asks Melanie to get Morgan, because he needs to read a letter that was written by someone named Brutus Collins. He then declares that the lottery must happen, or the curse will never end. He gets out of bed and says he has “something to do”. Melanie tries to stop him, but fails. Justin enters the West Wing and approaches the locked room. Melanie catches up to him and begs him not to enter. Justin shouts at the door to the room, pleading for the curse to not “take” any more members of the family. He collapses and dies. Act IV Morgan goes to the drawing room and tells everyone that Justin has died. Bramwell later consoles Melanie, and warns her to leave Collinwood while she still can. Since she is adopted, she is not required to participate in the lottery, but she says she will stay. Meanwhile, Quentin and Gabriel talk in the drawing room as they gaze at Justin’s coffin. Morgan arrives with the letter from Brutus Collins, dated March 10, 1680, and says the letter must be read tonight. In Brutus’ letter, he reveals that a curse was started in the room in the West Wing, and says someone must fairly be chosen to spend the night inside. He does not, however, explain how the curse started. Brutus also reminds them that the curse will not stop until someone survives a night with an able mind. Once Morgan is finished, Quentin angrily leaves and Gabriel flees in fear. Once alone, Morgan prepares the lottery slips. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Bramwell Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1841PT) * Nancy Barrett as Melanie Collins * Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins * David Hurst as Justin Collins * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins (PT) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1202. * First appearance of the hallway set leading to the doors of the locked room. * Closing credits scene: Hallway outside the locked room. Story * Brutus Collins' letter reads: *: "To my children: There is a curse upon our family, on this house. I sit this night in the room where it started, knowing I must stay until morning and confront our enemies. If I live through the night, come from this room in sound mind, this letter will never be read. But if I should die, or be changed by what must happen here, then one of you must do what I am doing now. The curse will continue. The room is quiet now, but I have the feeling it will not be for long. My children, what a heritage to leave you. You must choose the one to enter the room fairly. I would suggest a lottery. You will know when the time comes. One of you will see the specter of a Woman in White. I will not explain why this curse started, but I know in the depths of my soul that it is useless to run, to leave this house we love so much, and if you do not follow what I have said, doom and destruction will come to you all. I write this hoping that in the morning I will burn it, but I fear not. Written on this day, the 10th of March, 1680. Brutus Collins." *: *: *It will be revealed in 1231 that Brutus himself began the curse after learning of his wife's infidelity with his business partner. * GHOSTWATCH: Melanie sees the Woman in White. Justin saw her when his father died. * TIMELINE: Day 442 begins, and will end in 1204. 12am: Morgan reads the letter. Justin's body is now in his coffin. Bloopers and continuity errors External Links The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1200Category:Dark Shadows episodes